Running Man vs Hunters
by Ano Crazy Adventurer
Summary: A game fic. I'd gladly accept reviews,don't care even if it's flames... So, This won't be a long fic, but it sure will be exciting! MWUAHAHAHA! I don't promise you.. But it is very fun! Well, hope you R&R! Based on a Korean action variety show! :
1. A Game

ME: Hello?... Okay, if someone is reading this please review later... =3...  
>Zoro: I don't wanna play this game...<br>Luffy: You're not playing, Zoro... We'll be the hunters...  
>Nami: What about her? *pointing towards ME*<br>ME: Me? I'll be the cameraman! Or cameragirl...  
>Sanji: Can we delay a bit? I'm having a stomachache...*faking pants*<br>Ussoph & Chopper: Me too! Arghh...  
>The whole crew: Me too! *except for Robin who chuckled*<br>ME: Okay! Let's start!

Running Man vs. HunterS

ME: The venue will be in Luffy's village. Everyone ready?  
>Everyone were palming their faces. Luffy and Zoro were the only ones who nodded.<br>ME:*holding camera* Okay! Here we go! I'll be having some assistance so don't worry about strangers, okay?  
>ME presses a yellow button. In no time, all of them were in the Patty's Bar. There was an empty table, long empty table in front of them. And pictures of each crew minus Zoro and Luffy.<br>Chopper: Ahh! Ussoph! You have a number one on your back! Ahh! All of you too! And you all have your names too!  
>Ussoph: Really? WHAT IS THIS GAME ABOUT?<br>ME: When Zoro or Luffy captures all of you according to the numbers, your name tags will be removed and you are officially out of the game. All of you must co operate with each other to look for the seven crowns, as there are seven of you who'll be running. Remember, you must avoid yourself from Zoro and Luffy, the Hunters... Get it? And, you can play in the forest too. So, it'll be more interesting. Let's start!  
>Ussoph: Err, so that means I'll be their first target?<br>Zoro smiirked happily at him. Meanwhile, Luffy was looking a bit scary at that time.  
>ME: And the game begins!<br>All of them ran away as quick as possible.  
>Ussoph;no.1,Franky;no.2,Sanji;no.3,Nami;no.4,Brook;no.5,Robin;no.6 and Chopper; no,7<p>

Zoro and Luffy watched them running. Soon they follow. Meanwhile, ME follow no.1 and no.2.

Ussoph was climbing the tree and tried to get their first spotted crown. While Franky watched around cautiously.


	2. Scary or Weird? Ahhh!

**_R&R!_** ;D!

Ussoph: Umm.. Franky? Are you sure that Luffy and Zoro are not following us?

He said getting down from the tree. He looked at Franky.

Franky: I don't know myself... But, I keep having bad feelings once they capture us.  
>Ussoph: Really?*gulp* Bad feelings never have been bring good luck to anyone experience it. Like me!The Great Captain Ussoph-sama! Once, when I was five years old, I-<br>Franky:*closing Ussoph's mouth with his extra hand* I think someone is watching us.  
>Ussoph: Let's walk slowly. Hey, ME! What're we gonna do with this crown?<p>

ME was holding her camera towards them.

ME: I didn't tell you guys right? Well, you have to get back to the table and put the crown on the table. Then, you can ask for some food and drinks from Makino. If you get captured by The Hunters, you,ll. Be. Send. To. The. Jail. And careful when you're there. Maybe they're waiting. *lightning strucks* And then your picture will be removed!~ *grin*

Ussoph:*gulp* Franky, let me be the bait. You go and put the crown. Agreed?  
>Franky: Why you?<br>Ussoph: Cause I'm their first target? Don't worry! They're not that scary, right?

~No. 3 & no. no.4~

Tashigi was holding the camera as she was one of ME's assistance.

Nami: Sanji! Did you hear that,Sanji? ME said we must put the crown onto the table!  
>Sanji: Sure did, Nami-san... But, wonder how's Ussoph's doing? Hope he's not yet captured. We need his energy to find the crowns...<br>Nami: *looks around* *spotted a house near the top* Sanji! Let's go and search the crown there! Maybe there will be a crown hiding! *pulling Sanji's right hand*

Tashigi followed them slowly.

~No.5,no.6 & no.7~

Meanwhile, Chopper was searching a crown using his 'Brain Pointer'. While, Robin and Brook watched around. The second crown was spotted by Robin in the tree trunk. Well, Chopper blushed when he didn't find anything. However, the tree was stuck in a deep,deep hole and it grows upside down. Still, its shoot goes upwards.

Chopper: How are we gonna get it? *looking at the crown as it shines*  
>Brook: I'll get it! Yo ho! As long as,*Robin shows him a picture of Zoro and her calmly and smiled* you guys hold me! Yoho!*sweating*<p>

Coby, the next assistance of ME sweatdropped at them.

~Back to no.1 & no.2~

Ussoph and Franky were walking slowly. They know that someone was following them besides ME. In the woods, something moved slowly. Ussoph turned to the bushes.

~In the woods~

Zoro almost crawled. He walks slowly while watching Ussoph and Franky. His eyes were hidden in the dark. He smirked silently. He slowly walk towards Ussoph and tried to grab his hand. But Ussoph invite Franky to run as he knows that Zoro was behind him.

When Ussoph and Franky arrived at Patty's Bar, Ussoph and Franky carefully went inside the bar. When they're in, Ussoph stops Franky.

Ussoph: Franky, let me do this. You go and help the others search the other crowns.  
>Franky: You sure?<p>

Ussoph nodded. So Franky went outside the bar. Soon,

Ussoph: Yay! We're safe!  
>Zoro: Not yet...<p>

Zoro came out of nowhere. Ussoph fell and can't move his legs as he saw Zoro leaning against the wall smiling at him. Then, Ussoph shouted as loud as he can,**" AAAAARRRRRRGGHHHHHHHH! HEEEELPPPPPPPP!"**

** TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Explanation and More Exciting Stuff!

**_Before we start, let me explain what's going on...  
>This game is about searching the seven crowns before the hunters,Zoro &amp; Luffy captures the running man. ME is a cameragirl,helped by some other assistance. She only records the whole thing. Meanwhile, Zoro &amp; Luffy must capture Ussoph and the others before they found all the crowns according to their numbers...When they got captured, their pictures will be removed. If they'd finish searching the crowns, then the hunters lose the game. But if all the running men got captured by the hunters, then they lose the game but the hunters win. The captured running man will be sent to the prison. However,don't worry about ME or even bother her cause she's only a cameragirl. Well, my dear reviewer Pokepika's Haunt, if you still don't get it, you can PM me! ;D! Oh! And you two Thalia120! =D!<br>_**

**_R&R!_** ;D!

Zoro walked towards Ussoph slowly. Then, an unexpected thing happens. ZORO HUGGED USSOPH! Zoro tapped Ussoph's back.*sound of awww... *

Ussoph: This is getting *gulp* scarier... FRANKY! RUN!  
>Zoro: There,there... You wanna get out of this game?<br>Ussoph: *nodding* Yes! Please! Let me go!  
>Zoro: Fine.<p>

Zoro carefully pulls Ussoph's name tag from his back. When Zoro got the name tag, he stood up. He turned to look Franky, but he'd already gone. He looked at Ussoph who was shaking heavily. He smirked. *lightning*

Zoro: Sit over there. *pointing towards a rated bench* Don't go anywhere. You are now prisoned as the writer had typed.  
>Ussoph: Yyyyyyesss!... *walking towards the bench shakily* Salad in my mouth~ Mommy help me please~ I'm Ussoph and I'm scared~<p>

Makino giggled at him. Ussoph laid on the bench. His eyes were wide open. He can't think straightly due to Zoro's sudden action. He remembered that Franky was gonna be the Hunters' second target. Zoro looked at Ussoph who was laying on the bed. Suddenly, Luffy appears out of nowhere. Zoro noticed him and startled at him.

Luffy: Makino! Give him some drinks so he won't be that terrified. Oh! Zoro... Don't worry about the next target. I'll capture him.. *smirk and a loud thunder sound*  
>Zoro: Really? Okay then.. Let me capture no. 3 later, agreed?<br>Luffy: *nodding and grinned* Aggreed!

And so, Makino gave Ussoph some drinks. Ussoph felt a bit better but got worse when Luffy smirked evilly at Zoro. Zoro sweatdropped at Ussoph and smiled nervously. So, Zoro took Ussoph's picture and dragged it out of the bar. After finish dumping the picture, he dusted his hands.

Zoro: Next target...  
>Luffy: On the move...<p>

ME was nowhere to be found and must probably follow Franky. So, the person who was recording them was, an invited guess, Sabo! However, Luffy didn't bother Sabo instead he only waved and ignored him.

Sabo: ~THOUGHTS- Probably he doesn't want to disturb the recording! Haha!~  
>Someone: What's so funny?*sweatdrop*<p>

~No.3 & no. 4~

They were looking in the house they'd saw from outside earlier. Sanji looks behind to make sure that they were safe. Just then, ...

Nami: Ahhh! I found the crown! *raising the crown*  
>Sanji: Our first crown! *using deeper voice* Ahh... Nami-swan... Let me be the king and I'll let you be the queen... Shall we?<p>

~sound effect~*glass broken*

Nami: What's that?*looking at Tashigi*  
>Tashigi: Err... Sound effect? ME did it while the author typed it...<br>Sanji&Nami: Ohh...  
>Nami:Wait... ME's not here...<br>Sanji: Maybe the author typed it just like that..  
>Tashigi: Yup! Got that right! Like I said, the author typed it...<p>

_Outside the house_

Franky was running as he saw what happened to Ussoph. It wasn't that scary, but, with the dark scene, weird situation, lightning comes from nowhere makes it a bit scary. Adding the suspense, ME followed him normally.

Franky: Help!

~writing effects~***You shouldn't scream!***

_In the house_

Nami: Woah! What's that, who's screaming just now?  
>Franky:*enters the house along with ME* Huh..*gasping* Eh? Nami-sis? Sanji-bro? You found the second crown?<br>Sanji: What do you mean by second?  
>Nami: You've found the the first crown? Great!<br>Franky: But, one bad news...  
>Nami&amp;Sanji: *face palmed* What is it?<br>Franky: Ussoph got captured by Zoro there... And it happens to be that Zoro-bro is a bit more scarier this time...  
>Sanji: Nahh... He's not that scary... What happen to Ussoph? According to the earlier explanation, he's sent to the prison, right?<br>Franky: You must not speak like that again! Ussoph was captured in a very scary and tragic situation!

~writing effects~***INCREASING THE SUSPENSE!***  
>~random laugh~<p>

Sanji: Yeah,really? How tragic it was?  
>Nami: Sanji...<br>Sanji: I'm sorry... ... However... How are we gonna put this crown there if we're afraid to go there just because maybe the marimo and the idiotic captain might wait for us there?  
>Franky: Err... Please... We must go together... If we're alone, it'll be easier for them to capture us!<br>Nami: Oh! Just relax... We'll go there together!  
>Franky: Oh! Please!~ Protect me! I'm their next target!<br>Sanji: How about this... You and I, exchange numbers... Agreed?  
>Franky: Huh?<br>Sanji: They must capture us according to numbers, right? So, if we confuse them, we have extra time to search for the crowns... And you, Franky. Don't come near to the bar. Okay?  
>Nami: Great idea, Sanji-kun!<br>Franky: Thank you!  
>Sanji: Nah! Your welcome...<p>

~No.5,no.6 & no.7~

Brook:Yoho! Almost! Almost! Huh. I give up. I can't reach the crown although actually I can.  
>Robin: *helping Brook get out from the hole* Then, let me get it. ~Ciente fleurs~<br>Brook&Chopper: You could've done that earlier...

Soon, the crown was in Robin's hands. When she showed it to Coby, Chopper reached for the crown like a cute little kitty asking to play with it. Robin couldn't hep but smiled.

Chopper: Thanks, Robin!*holding the crown carefully*  
>Brook: Now we must get it on the table,right?<br>Robin: Yes. And when we're there, we can see who else got captured.

~writing effects~* **_Calm Negative+Positive Thinker!_** *

~At the Prison~

Ussoph was relaxing while some of his crew mate panics. He laid happily as he was no longer in the game.

Ussoph: Man! Being in the prison is a whole lot better than being in the game...~ Can't wait for Franky to come over here ...

~writing effects~*_**Doesn't know his friend's panic!**_*  
>~random laugh~<p>

~No.2,no.3 & no.4~

Franky: Done?  
>Nami: Yup!<br>Sanji: Okay. Let me lead us out of here. Come on! *leading the way*  
>Franky: You sure this doesn't break the rule?<br>Nami: There's no rule saying don't exchange numbers, right? So, don't worry...  
>ME: *thoughts-They don't know anything about Zoro &amp; Luffy already remembered all their turns to be captured! Hahaha!*<br>Someone: Is there something really funny about they don't know anything about it?

And so... They walked to the bar without noticing a straw hat boy following them. Luffy followed them through the woods. He watched every moves of the trio. Meanwhile, Zoro relaxed in the middle of the woods.

Zoro: Ahhh... It's so nice to be lost...

~random laugh~

Luffy: *whisper* Next target, no. 2. Just wait for it, Sanji or Franky...

Another lightning passed. Nami holds Sanji's left hand tightly. Sanji, he acts macho and patted Nami's head gently. Tashigi recorded it from the front while ME recorded it from the right side.

~Patty's Bar~

Sanji: Okay.. Here we are... *giving a thumb up for Franky who was waiting behind the tree almost near the bar* And here we go...  
>Nami: Careful, Sanji!<br>Sanji: Definitely!~

Sanji walks slowly towards the table. He noticed Ussoph laying happily making his confidence higher. But, no one notices that Luffy was sitting with crossed legs under the table. As Sanji had put the crown on the table, slowly, Luffy stands up andjumpped towards Sanji.

Luffy: Gotcha!*smirking evilly* Second target dismissed! *lightning and rain*  
>Sanji: *facepalmed* Err, what are you doing?<br>Nami: *shocked and ran away quickly* Ahhh!

**_ TO BE CONTINUED..._**  
><strong>R&amp;R?<strong>


	4. Hunter's Slave! Announcement

_**Now, let's continue the fun!~**_

Nami had run away from the bar shocked at Luffy's action. She'd never thought that he would do such a thing. Franky noticed Nami running away from the bar. Meanwhile, Luffy was having fun with Sanji.

Luffy: Hi there, Sanji.  
>Sanji: Hi, idiot captain. Now let go of me before I decide to not give you any piece of meat this whole month.<br>Luffy: Oh,really?*rain got heavier* But not this time, Sanji. I'm not afraid of those blackmails in this game. You're the one who should afraid now.*sarcastic voice*  
>Sanji: You think I'm afraid of you?<br>Ussoph: Y-you shouldn't say that, Sanji... Both of them are really scary for this fic...  
>Sabo: He's not Luffy for now.<br>Luffy: He got that right. *grinned evilly* *lightning*  
>Sanji: Err... Luffy? Can you get off of me now? You're freaking me out.<p>

~writing effects~*_** Dumbass!**_*  
>~random laugh~<p>

Sanji: Luffy? Can you let me off now? You're getting even scarier. Please? I'm begging!~  
>Luffy: Of course I will as you're not number 2.<br>Sanji: *face palmed* H How did you know?  
>Luffy: Of course I know~ Plus, I saw Franky wore number 2 earlier with Ussoph.<br>Sanji: *pressed his lips* Captain? Can you let me go now?  
>Luffy: Not now!~<br>Sanji: *tears gathered in his eyes* Please! I'm scared! You're freaking me out! And your sudden attitude is killing me!  
>Luffy: Hmm...<br>Sanji: Please!... I'm begging for real! Isn't this sincerre enough? Waah! You're making me remembering my black memories when I'm kid! Let me go now!  
>Luffy: Okay... On one condition.<br>Sanji: As long as you let me go!  
>Luffy: Help me get number two.*lightning struck*<p>

~No. 5,no.6 & no.7~

Chopper: Huh... Are we there yet?  
>Robin: Nope. Not yet, doctor-san...<br>Brook: I think I saw the bar there!*pointing towards the bar*  
>Chopper: *sweatdrop* We've arrived since the start or we'd been walking around it?<br>Robin&Brook: *shrugs* Dunno.  
>Chopper: *blinks* How can you two be so calm?<p>

~No. 2 & no.4~

Nami: *gasps for air* Poor Sanji!  
>Franky: Now he's gonna get me!<p>

Suddenly, both of them saw something moving. There! Sanji approached them. Nami and Franky were surprised at him. Nami quickly hugged Sanji.

Franky: How did you get away?  
>Sanji: *released Nami's warm hug* He'd known our plan!<br>Franky: *lays on the ground* I'm dead. Bye world.  
>Nami: Don't give up so easily! We're fighting in this game together,no matter what!<p>

~situation's song: Fight Together_OP~  
>Wasurenaide<br>We Fight Together...

Nami: *sweatdropped* ME. Would you stop doing that? It's not scary, it's weird.  
>ME: Nope. No can do. The author who owns this plot. And also write this up.<br>Sanji: Oh! Franky! The author returned your mentor's existence and he's waiting you at the bar.

In no time, Franky was no longer to be seen. Probably, he's been eliminated from the game.

Author: Our game will be continued in the next chapter. Thank yo- wait... Thanks to the reviewers for reviewing and also, my stories won't be updated soon as I've school and stuff, so see you later!~ Thank you.  
><em><strong> R&amp;R?<strong>_


	5. The Incident Target Two dismissed!

Yet, no one knows what really happens to Franky during the last chapter.

Sanji: Nami-swan!~ Let's search for the next crown!~  
>Nami: Sanji, there's a total of two crowns, for now, right?<br>Sanji: Yep!  
>Nami:... Sanji. Do you know what happened to Franky?<br>Sanji: Yyy- I mean nope. Not at all.  
>Nami: *staring at Sanji* Hmm... Nah.. Let's search the next crown.<p>

_Actually, what happened to Franky..._  
>The cyborg ran back to the bar. He looked anxiously for his mentor like Sanji had said. But the only thing he can see was the idiot sniper relaxing on the bench. There, he felt pushed towards the wall of the inside bar. He was too shocked hat he let the force push him. In no time, his name tag was taken away from him. When he turned around who was the Shocker,...<br>Franky: AAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Luffy-bro! *cries and almost fainted*  
>Luffy: You guys are so boring. Each of you go here simply, duh... It's a perfect classic-dumb trap to me...<p>

He turned aroung to see a cute reindeer putting the third crown onto the table. When Chopper finished, he screamed unexpectedly. Luffy sweat dropped but he didn't stop there. He quickly chase after the running reindeer.

Luffy:You guys won't get away easily! I'll bring you guys to the Detention Room!  
>Someone: Run! Run from the Rubber Shocker! Save your lives!<p>

*random laugh*

Author: Phewwww... That was kinda short, right? Well, don't forget to review, and don't forget to vote in my profile! I need some more reviews so that I can update faster, and get some of my story ideas out of my head that was planned for ages! Huh, huh... See ya later! Don't hope that I'll updae very soon, cause I've got exam and need to study! Happy! Smile forever! See ya later!~  
>;D!~<p> 


	6. Hunter's Slave! Out!

A/N: Begin!

* * *

><p>Luffy: You guys won't get away from me!<br>Chopper: Why is he running after us?  
>Robin: Cause he's the hunter, doctor-san.<br>Brook: Yohoho! I wonder what did he do to Ussoph-san! And Franky-san as they were totally frightened!  
>Robin: I wonder, where is swordsman-san,cook-san and navigator-san...<br>Brook:Yohoho! If I'm not mistaken, after Franky-san, it's Sanji-san's turn, right?  
>Chopper: So, WHY IS HE CHASING US!<br>Luffy: See you later guys!~  
>R&amp;B&amp;C: ...<p>

They stopped running. When they stopped they realized that Rubber Shocker Luffy had trapped and tricked them into the jungle. Their cameraman, Coby was gasping for air. He recorded the whole scene that just happen.

~no. 3 & no.4~  
>Nami: Sanji-kun. Don't you think it's a bit quiet?<br>Sanji: Yep. And I think Franky is out of the game, right? ME?  
>ME: ... 'Should I tell Nami?'<br>Nami: ME... You don't have to worry about it cause I've known about it alrady..

*Oooooooooooohhh...*

Sanji: *blink* *blink* B-but, how?  
>Nami: Nah... The author told me...<br>Sanji: *sweatdropped* Err.. Yea.. But please Nami-swan! I didn't do it for my own will! Forgive me! However, his mentor sent his regards to him in the other fic.

_***SPOILER ALERT!*  
><strong>_  
>Nami&amp;Sanji: *sweatdropped*<br>Nami: Let's get out and put the crown on the table. Okay? And apologize to Franky.  
>Sanji: ME. Take this crown with you.<br>Someone: Is he crazy? Oi! Author! What's going on?  
>Author: Shut up!<br>Nami: *sweatdropped*  
>Sanji: Come on, Nami-swan!~ Let's go-oo-o! AAHHH!<br>Nami: Sanji! What's u-! AARGH!  
>Zoro: So,there you are.. *aachooo* Sh*t! I shouldn't be<em> running<em> in the rain.._ Man_, you guys are so out after this. *smirked silently* *dissappear*  
>Sanji: Where did he go?<p>

Suddenly, Sanji felt his head in a head-lock position. It was the Invisible Zoro!

Nami: Sanji!  
>ME: Uuuh.. This is fun.. He's out! Scream and shout!<p>

~situation's song: High School Musial 2 -the summer thingie_~

ME: Haha! Thanks, Author-chan!  
>Zoro: Hey, Author! You know <em><span>Running Man<span>_ so you must know at least a bit of_ K-Pop_,right? We'll discuss it later!Back to business. Sanji, OUT! *rip name tag* Hehe..  
>Nami: See ya later, guys!~<br>Sanji: Nami-swan!  
>Zoro: Next target.. On the move...<br>Sanji: *kneeling towards Zoro* Promise me you won't do the*demo head-lock* you know..  
>Zoro: It's Luffy's business.<br>Sanji: ... ! NAMI!


	7. Short Chapter His Role is ?    !

**A/N: Woah,woah! SBS RUNNING MAN FANS ARE IN THE HOUSE! New reviewers! Yippie! And, yep! They're kinda Monday Couple.. ;P... However, thanks for ya review... Wait! Monday Couple? Got another idea! And guys! Please vote for the poll in my profile... About the grammar thingie, I'm really bad. Sorry. Cause, oh well. I'll try to improve my grammar.. Thanks again...! You gave me plenty of ideas for the next one! Okay.. I'll PM you later.. Now, startin' the game! ^-^7_ME03!_  
>_4 crowns found_...<br>**

* * *

><p>Sanji: Why do you have to do this?<br>Zoro: I should have known...  
>Sanji: Kn-know what?<br>Zoro: The author is a KFC member!  
>Sanji: *sweatdropped* KFC?<br>Zoro: Korean Fan Club!  
>Sanji: *sweatdropped*<br>Zoro: Oh wait! Look! We're here!  
>Sanji: Huh.. What a relieve.. Urmm.. Why are those pictures dumped over there?<p>

~no. 4~  
>Nami: Huh..Huh.. Until when is he gonna chase me?<br>Luffy: Until hell!  
>Nami: *anime tears* WTH am I scared of him now?<p>

Just then, Sabo stopped in front of her.

Nami: What are you doing?  
>Sabo: Eliminating you.<p>

Luffy: Get her Sabo!  
>Nami: AAAAhhhhhhhhhh!<p>

ME: Crown saved.

So, Nami was immediately eliminated boringly. But, was that Sabo's only role? 

*...*

* * *

><p>AN: Can this be any shorter? However, thanks for waiting and sorry for the latee... update. Hope you review... ;D! Thank you for reading! R&R!


	8. A bit long chapter 6 Crowns Found! D!

**A/N: Okay.. It's been a long time since my last update... :)... However, hope this one will attract many reviewers... Again! Please vote for the poll... Cause I'm pissed with that poll since nobody is voting.. TQ. Okay. Let's start... !**

* * *

><p>Nami: After all of this ends, I'm gonna-!*her mouth covered by Sabo*<br>Sabo: Sorry...  
>Luffy: Thank you, Sabo! Oh yeah! I heard some urgent infos about you from Robin! *glared at Sabo*<br>Sabo: Err... *sweating* What?  
>Luffy: Wait for the other fics to be updated..<br>Nami: MMmHmmm! *struggling her way out from Sabo*  
>Luffy: Relax, Nami.. Before all of this was your day, I mean, my nakamas day.. But today, its my day...<p>

*mwuahhahahahahahahaha...*

Nami: *sweatdropped with anime tears*'Da*n it!'

Nami was dragged into the bar. She noticed that there were pictures of the eliminated people dumped outside. After that, she saw Luffy dumping her picture. When she was inside, ..

Sabo: There you go..*letting go Nami*  
>Nami: *tick marks* Taste this! You je*k! *stepping on Sabo's right foot*<br>Sabo: Auww... Sorry, okay? Geez.. Luffy.. Are they always like this?  
>Luffy: Ask somebody else... Okay. Whoah. Hunter Zoro. Where did you go?<br>Zoro: Hello, Hunter Luffy. Me? Well.. I was locating those three's location. *Bending to see the 'prisoners*  
>I see.. You got One two... Okay.. Listen. Leave Robin to me. You capture Brook. And Chopper. Together.<br>Get it?  
>Luffy: Sure. Aah. Wanna hang out a bit with them?<br>Zoro: Hmm.. Why not.

And the prisoners shook their boots.

*random laugh*

Somebody: WTH!  
>Author: What do you mean?<br>Somebody: How can I know ?... ? Your the author! ?

*random laugh*

ME:** 6 crowns found until** now.

*Alert!*

Zoro&Luffy: WHAT!

*random laugh*  
>*About to relax Hunters now panic?*<br>*random laugh*

Somebody: At least tell us how they found it?  
>Author: The accidentally fell into a big hole and discovered the two crowns hung on a(another) tree where Coby was recording them. Robin noticed two shiny things from the tree. Which means, always search near the trees.<br>Somebody: Awesome...! :)

*:)*  
>*random laugh*<p>

~No. 5,no.6 & no.7~

Chopper: What kind of luck are we having?  
>Brook: I agree.. Two crowns? We're also lucky that Robin's with us... Right?<br>Robin: *chuckle*  
>Chopper: True,true,true!<p>

*random laugh*

~Hunters~  
>Zoro: We'll capture them from both side.. Now, they can win with only one more crown to be found! *talking while running*<br>Luffy: No wasting time.*talking while running*  
>Zoro: ?<br>Luffy: The last crown should be near the stay at the bar after eliminating Robin. Go. Go, go! GO!

And they went through separate ways. However, they didn't realize that the trio had arrived at the bar. Brook decided to go in and place the 6th and 7th crown on the table. Meanwhile, Chopper and Robin covered his back. 

**

When Brook successfully placed the crowns he felt his legs being hold.

*Aahh*

Luffy: Desperate,now?  
>Brook: No! We'll not lose now!<br>Chopper: That's true!  
>Robin: Chopper. Run away. Zoro and Luffy must eliminate or bust Brook and I first. Go!<br>Chopper:... Yes!  
>Brook: Let's be 'ACE'!<br>Chopper: A!  
>Robin: C!<br>Brook: E!  
>Chopper,Brook&amp;Robin: Cross! *they shrieked while crossing their right hands together*<p>

** 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woah! I focused on this.. And see! I finished one chapter! ;D Okay. Everyone.. Last reminder, please vote in my profile if you can! I'll eliminate that voting poll too! Okay.. :) Relax... Heehee.. Okay! ACE actually in Korea means an expert or a professional like that.. Oh well... I guess, that's all! See ya alll later!**

**~ Don't forget to review after you read! ;D ~**


	9. Death Note! Coming To An End! PREVIEW

**A/N: Konnichiwa, minna san. :P Couldn't resist talking Japanese. Aah.. Should tell you all earlier, that I got number one in the Jpop singing contest by my school's Japanese club! Yippie! Not that I'm trying to show off over here, but hey? What's the use if not telling anybody, right? has always been the place for me to release stress. St~ress!~ Hihi! Alright! Here's the next chap.! ;D! Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sabo: So.. You guys enjoy with Lu?<br>Prisoners: *glaring at Sabo*  
>Sabo: *sighing*<br>Nami: *glaring at Sabo*  
>Luffy: .. Let's go out for this hunt..<br>Zoro: This is no fun anymore.. *pout*  
>Prisoners: *shocked* <em>Awkward..<em>  
>Luffy: *smirked* Not fun for you.. But fun for the ones who are reading...<br>Sabo: Lol.  
>Prisoners: *laughed*<br>Luffy: Let's go.  
>Zoro: Blushed here.. Oh! Wait!<p>

But...

Chopper: I wonder if they're gone yet.. *looking at the cameraman and whispering*

*Oooo...*  
>*He ran under the table and hid his small body there*<p>

Chopper: The only place that we haven't search for is this bar.. *looking around under the table to discover a piece of paper with R sign* Huh? Wait.. This is Running Man, right? It starts with an R, ne?  
>Chopper: *opening the paper and quickly reads it*<p>

_You have found Death Note. Eliminate one of the hunters by writing their name down on this paper. The final crown should be in the kitchen. Good luck, Running Man!_

*Oooo...*

Chopper: I think its the best if I eliminate Zoro.. *getting a pen from Coby, the left VJ, and almost completing to write Zoro's name* Wait, if I write it now, they would now that I'm here... Its the best if I look out for the last crown first... *slowly sneaking out from under the table only to see the shocked prisoners* H-hi!  
>Nami: ! .. Wow, Chopper!<br>Ussoph: You hid down there?  
>Sanji: *smirked*<br>Sabo: You're lucky that Luffy and Zoro are no longer here..  
>Chopper: Sabo-san.. You're not a hunter, right?<br>Sabo: Well... I am... But saving the energy for the next mission.. *grinning*  
>Chopper: Okayy... *heading towards the kitchen*<p>

While he was entering the kitchen slowly, he noticed a shiny object from above him. He looked up and discovered the golden crown. He immediately wrote Zoro's name on the Death Note and (with Makino's help) he reached the golden crown.

ME:** 7 crowns all discovered. 7 crowns all discovered.** Zoro, **out**. Zoro, **out.**

Zoro: What?

*random laugh*  
>*writing effects* ~The now panic terrifying hunters!~<br>*random laugh*

Luffy: Your out. Now, Chopper must be in the bar.. I gotta capture him! *ran almost as fast as lightning into the bar only to discover that Chopper was cheering for himself for winning*

*Oooooo...*  
>*random laugh*<p>

Someone: Yea! The unexpected one is the winner!~  
>Author: Congratulations, Chopper!<br>ME: Winner, Running Man Chopper!  
>Chopper: I win! I win! Yay yea! Yea yea!<p>

~_~Preview of the next mission~_~

Sabo is seen running away from the crew members.

Nami is seen running with Sanji while holding hands.

Ussoph is screaming, " YOU TRAITORS!"

... THE END...

* * *

><p><strong>Author: How do you think of that? Well, look out for the upcoming mission for the Mugiwara Running Man. If your stomach could hold strong laughter by yourself, read it.<br>Luffy: See ya all later!  
>Nami: Wait! What's the price!<br>Chopper: :) Heehee... Nami! Please... I want to ease all of my debts to you!  
>Nami&amp;Sanji: What do you mean?<br>ME: The price is the 7 golden crowns.  
>Mugiwara: Whatttt!<br>Robin: Wow! Congrats, doctor-san!~  
>Author: Enough already! I'm clo-<br>Someone: Yayy! Here's some cotton candy for you, Chopper!  
>Chopper: Aaahh! Thanks!<br>Author: *tick marks* I'm clos-  
>Sabo: Am I the spy?<br>Zoro: I want to be the spyyyy...  
>Koyuki: Can I join you guys?<br>Luffy: Koyuki!  
>Author: Enough! See ya all later! ;D! R&amp;R? Yess please...<br>Smoker: Look, captain. The _magic word..._  
>Author: The next mission will be held in Malaysia. Look out cause it's my hometown! Sarawak!<strong>


End file.
